fixitinpostfandomcom-20200213-history
Remake Pixar
TOY STORY 4 ' Toy Story 4 had outstanding graphics comparing it to it's first movie that came out in 1995. Since then Pixar has released 3 sequels after their first outcoming. Toy Story 4 was suppose to be their final movie in this saga. The storyline for this movie leads off from the 3rd movie that was realsed. Woody, Buzz Lightyear and the rest of the gang embark on a road trip with Bonnie and a new toy named Forky. The adventurous journey turns into an unexpected reunion as Woody's slight detour leads him to his long-lost friend Bo Peep. As Woody and Bo discuss the old days, they soon start to realize that they're two worlds apart when it comes to what they want from life as a toy. Although their plot got straight to the point it could have had an ending so many of us were waiting for. There was alot of emotions going on while it ending but the plot could have happened a little better. If Woody chose to save Forky and the other toys at the same time, Woody should have chose for the rest of his toy friends like Buzz, Rex, Slinky, and the rest of the gang to stay behind with him so they could be "free toys". I understand that Pixar wanted that emotion from the auidence that Woody and Buzz weren't going to be together anymore it should've ended with Bonnie taking her new toys Forky and Gabby Gabby and Boonie starting her life with a fresh start of new toy friends. Pixar wants to catch us off guard and have such high hopes for their movies and personally I just think this fourth Toy Story movie could have ended way better. It didn't make sense that Woody and Buzz had to be seperated and couldn't just ended the movie while still being together. 'INCREDIBLES 2 Another great Pixar film is the Incredibles. A superhero family that everyone loves and is very relatable minus having super powers. In the sequl to their first movie, The Incredibles hero family takes on a new mission, which involves a change in family roles: Bob Parr (Mr Incredible) must manage the house while his wife Helen (Elastigirl) goes out to save the world. While the Parr family has accepted its collective calling as superheroes, the fact remains that their special heroism is still illegal. After they are arrested after unsuccessfully trying to stop the Underminer, their future seems bleak. However, the wealthy Deavor siblings of Devtech offer new hope with a bold project to rehabilitate the public image and legal status of Supers, with Elastigirl being assigned on point to be the shining example. Now having agreed for now to stay at home to care of the kids, Mr. Incredible finds domestic life a daunting challenge, especially with baby Jack-Jack's newly emerged powers making him almost impossible to manage. However, Elastigirl soon has her own concerns dealing with the menace of a new supervillain, Screenslaver, who is wreaking havoc with his mind control abilities. Now, Elastigirl must solve the mystery of this enemy, who has malevolent designs on the world with the Parr family and friends key targets of this evil. Although the ending wasn't terrible I feel like it could have reached a better potential. If it took a turn to tease the audience to look foward to another upcoming movie it should have ended differently then their first movie. The Parr family was going to the movies while the see some robbers and suddenly put their mask on and take off. It should've ended while being inside the movie theaters and when they least expect it the Underminor returns. This villian was how the first movie ended and they never touched back on this villian in the beginning of the second movie. Especially with the suspense of 10+ years of Pixar making it's audience wait for this movie. The graphics Pixar has been able to make is out of this world and can't wait to see how their movies will progress in the future. Category:Film